As shown in FIG. 1, a fan clutch is generally configured such that a cooling fan is driven by a drive method according to a hardware structure of the fan clutch when a wiring of the fan clutch is short-circuited.
However, this type fan clutch entails a problem in that when the wiring of the fan clutch is short-circuited to cause the cooling fan to be rotated at a minimum RPM, the temperature of a cooling water rises sharply in an engine cooling system in response to the rotation of the cooling fan, thereby causing a great damage to the engine.